communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Spinelli313/Sommerfilme 2014 - Teil 1
center In der ersten Sommerhälfte scheint es in der Kinolandschaft eher ruhig zuzugehen – bis Michael Bay dann in gewohnter Manier alles in die Luft sprengt. Boyhood 300px|left Kinostart: 05.06.2014 Regie: Richard Linklater Darsteller: Patricia Arquette, Ethan Hawke, Ellar Coltraine Boyhood ist ein Film über das Erwachsenwerden und könnte dank seines einzigartigen Entstehungsprozesses einer der authentischsten Coming-of-Age Filme überhaupt geworden sein. Statt, wie sonst im Kino üblich, eine Zeitspanne von mehreren Jahren mit verschiedenen Darstellern zu überbrücken, hat Richard Linklater sich für die Dreharbeiten zu "Boyhood" ganze zwölf Jahre Zeit gelassen und die Schauspieler in ihrem natürlichen Alterungsprozess begleitet. Das hat vor allem bei der Hauptfigur Mason, der zu Beginn der Handlung erst sechs Jahre alt und am Ende volljährig ist, einen beeindruckenden Effekt. Produktionstechnisch war das Projekt allerdings nicht immer einfach zu realisieren. Die terminliche Organisation stellte eine große Herausforderung dar und der Regisseur musste sich darauf verlassen, dass die Schauspieler dem Film treu bleiben und durch ihre eigenen Entscheidungen, was Aussehen, Lebensstil etc. betrifft, keine unüberwindbaren Differenzen mit seiner erdachten Handlung auslösen würden. Seine eigene Tochter, die als Kind unbedingt eine Rolle übernehmen wollte, verlor beispielsweise nach drei Jahren die Lust und verlangte, dass ihre Filmfigur sterben sollte, ließ sich aber letztendlich doch noch zum Weitermachen bewegen. Das dokumentarische Element bereichert die Kraft der Erzählung, die es schafft, ohne große Dramen und Twists auszukommen. Linklater erzählt objektiv betrachtet eine durchschnittliche Geschichte, doch es gelingt ihm, aus scheinbar alltäglichen Situationen das Besondere herauszukitzeln und Momente wiederzugeben, die ein Leben bereichern und verändern, auch wenn sie für Außenstehende belanglos erscheinen mögen. Das Schicksal ist ein mieser Verräter 300px|left Kinostart: 12.06.2014 Regie: Josh Boone Darsteller: Shailene Woodley, Ansel Elgort Gerade waren Shailene Woodley und Ansel Elgort noch als Geschwister in dem Sci-Fi-Erfolgsfilm Die Bestimmung - Divergent zu sehen, da muss man als Zuschauer dieses Bild auch schon wieder schnell aus seinem Kopf verbannen, denn jetzt soll man ihnen bei einer großen Liebesgeschichte zusehen. Die sechzehnjährige Hazel leidet an Schilddrüsenkrebs und lernt bei einer Selbsthilfegruppe Gus kennen, dem infolge einer Knochenkrebserkrankung ein Bein abgenommen wurde. Der selbstbewusste Junge imponiert ihr und obwohl Hazel alles tut, um ihn auf Distanz zu halten und nicht noch jemanden mit in den Sumpf ihrer Krankheit hineinzuziehen, verlieben die beiden sich ineinander. Der flapsig übersetzte Originaltitel des Films "The Fault in our Stars" spielt auf ein Shakespeare-Zitat aus "Julius Caesar" an: "The fault, dear Brutus, is not in our stars, but in ourselves, that we are underlings“ – zu deutsch: "Nicht durch die Schuld der Sterne, lieber Brutus, durch eigne Schuld nur sind wir Schwächlinge". Als Teenager scheint es noch unfairer, wenn das Schicksal sich grundlos gegen einen wendet und so müssen die beiden umso härter kämpfen, um nicht davor zu kapitulieren und die Stärke in sich selbst und dem Anderen zu finden. Was in einem furchtbaren Schmalzfest hätte enden können, ist tatsächlich zu einer berührenden und größtenteils feinsinnigen Geschichte geworden, was auch an den beiden Hauptdarstellern liegt, die die übermächtigen Themen Liebe und Tod von ihrem Sockel heben und sie konkret und authentisch werden lassen. Mädelsabend - Nüchtern zu Schüchtern! Kinostart: 26.06.2014 Regie: Steven Brill Darsteller: Elizabeth Banks, James Marsden Seit einigen Jahren gibt es in Hollywood zum Glück immer mehr Frauen, denen Produzenten eine One-Woman-Show zutrauen, ohne das mit männlichen Zuschauermagneten abzusichern. "Brautalarm"s Kristen Wiig gehört dazu, genau wie Melissa McCarthy und jetzt stößt mehr als verdient auch Elizabeth Banks dazu. In Mädelsabend - Nüchtern zu Schüchtern! (Ich verkneife mir an dieser Stelle den Kommentar zum deutschen Filmtitel) muss die Nachrichtensprecherin Meghan Miles eigentlich nur eine einzige, ziemlich einfache Aufgabe erfüllen: So wie jeden Tag um ihre gewohnte Zeit zur Arbeit erscheinen. Dabei werden ihr allerdings einige Steine in den Weg gelegt: Eine Enttäuschung am Abend vorher führt zu einem ordentlichen Besäufnis, das wiederum das Abschleppen von Männern und Autos nach sich zieht. Nun muss die zerzauste Meghan sich in ihrem knallgelben Minikleid durch die Stadt schlagen und gerät dabei in allerlei brenzlige und lustige Situationen. In diesem Wirrwarr geht auch das Handy verloren, was essenziell für die Glaubwürdigkeit der chaotischen Geschichte ist. Die Drehbuchautoren haben sich ordentlich ins Zeug gelegt, um die Moderatorin von Kommunikationsmöglichkeiten (wohl bemerkt in einer Großstadt) fernzuhalten und man muss sich irgendwann einfach entscheiden, ob man die angebotenen Ausreden akzeptieren kann oder nicht. Wenn das der Fall ist, bietet Mädelsabend - Nüchtern zu Schüchtern! wirklich viele Lacher, was größtenteils Elizabeth Banks, aber auch den toll inszenierten Nebencharakteren zu verdanken ist, die trotz ihrer absurden Komik nie wirklich zur Karikatur verkommen. Ein wirklich netter Film, den man sich gut mit Freunden anschauen kann. Die Karte meiner Träume 300px|left Kinostart: 10.07.2014 Regie: Jean-Pierre Jeunet Darsteller: Kyle Catlett, Helena Bonham Carter Spätestens seit dem Kultfilm "Die fabelhafte Welt der Amélie" von 2001 hat der französische Regisseur Jean-Pierre Jeunet einen festen Platz in den Herzen von Indiefilm-Liebhabern, aber auch schon 1991 hatte er mit "Delicatessen", einem Meisterwerk des schwarzen Humors, einige Aufmerksamkeit erlangt. Nach Amélie wurde es relativ ruhig um den Filmemacher – es folgten nur noch zwei Filme, die international nicht viel Beachtung fanden. Mit Die Karte meiner Träume kommt jetzt nach fast fünf Jahren Pause wieder ein Film von Jeunet in die Kinos, der mit seiner kindlichen Verträumtheit und den gewohnt absurden Figuren, für die der Regisseur Experte ist, ein wunderbares Kino-Erlebnis zu werden verspricht. Es geht um den zehnjährigen T.S. Spivet, der mit seiner exzentrischen Familie auf einer Ranch in Montana lebt. Als der hochintelligente Junge eines Tages einen Anruf mit der Nachricht kriegt, dass er einen Preis gewonnen hat, den er in Washington, D.C. abholen kann, macht er sich kurzerhand und ohne jemandem Bescheid zu sagen, auf den Weg quer durch die USA. Wie einst mit dem naiven Optimismus von Amélie, sehen wir diesmal die Welt durch die fantasievollen Augen dieses kleinen Jungen, der überall Antworten sucht, die man nicht in Büchern finden kann. Jeunet versteht es, diesen Blick wunderbar zu visualisieren und bedient sich diesmal nicht nur eines intensiv stilisierten Farbspektrums, sondern bindet auch Animationen ein, die die eigene Logik des kleinen Protagonisten unterstützen und anschaulicher machen. Die Karte meiner Träume sollte man sich nicht entgehen lassen – egal, wie alt man ist. Transformers 4: Ära des Untergangs 300px|left Kinostart: 17.07.2014 Regie: Michael Bay Darsteller: Mark Wahlberg, Nicola Peltz Tja, was soll ich sagen, Leute? Ich habe noch keinen Transformers-Film gesehen. Mich reizt daran nichts, ich werde latent aggressiv, wenn ich an diesen Chauvi Michael Bay denke und es würde mir Freudentränen in die Augen treiben, wenn sein neustes Krawallwerk mal ordentlich Minus machen würde. Aber hier zählt ja (nur in dieser Ausgabe) nicht nur meine Meinung, sondern auch die Tatsache, dass ich möglichst vielseitig informieren will, was die nächsten Wochen im Kino läuft, von dem ich denke, dass es viele von euch interessiert. Zudem kenne ich einfach zu viele Leute, die mit den Transformers Jahr für Jahr riesigen Spaß im Kino haben und sich mit einer guten Portion Ironie an den Materialschlachten erfreuen können. Dieser Tatsache (und ich muss es auch zugeben: einem Mangel an Konkurrenz) ist es zu verdanken, dass dieser kommende Action-Blockbuster hier ein Plätzchen gefunden hat. Was kann ich euch noch spannendes dazu mit auf den Weg geben? Herr Bay hat neues Eyecandy gefunden, diesmal in Form von Nicola Peltz, die mit ihren Rollen nicht das größte Glück zu haben scheint (2010 zu sehen im Kritiker- und Fan-Hassobjekt Die Legende von Aang). Es gibt neue Transformers, diesmal unter anderem in zugegeben spaßiger Tyrannosaurus-Rex-Form und der Film ist mit über 2 1/2 Stunden der bisher längste Teil – ob das nun ein Verkaufsargument ist, müsst ihr selbst entscheiden. So, meine Pflicht ist getan, lasst mich wissen, wie er euch gefallen hat ;) Welcher Film interessiert dich am meisten? Boyhood Das Schicksal ist ein mieser Verräter Mädelsabend - Nüchtern zu schüchtern! Die Karte meiner Träume Transformers 4: Ära des Untergangs __NOEDITSECTION__ Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:News Kategorie:Film-Guide